Triplettes
by jimiilolita
Summary: Quelques petits drabbles pour répondre à la question : est-ce que trois est vraiment un bon chiffre pour tout ? ou est-ce que c'est vraiment mieux à trois ?
1. Chapter 1

Base : Naruto

Genre : drabbles en 100 mots par série de trois

Pairing : divers et variés, pas souvent explicites… je vous laisse deviner (ou choisir) qui sont les perso du premier drabble !

Note : petite série sur la base de la question : est-ce que c'est vraiment mieux à trois ?

**Triplettes**

**Du plan à trois… et de ses inconvénients…**

Difficile réveil après nuit agitée. Quatre mots pour dire combien j'ai mal au cul. Deux compagnons d'infortune pour dire que je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas. Attend...deux ? ou alors il se fait très discret. Ça le changerait.

Combien allons-nous parier qu'il tente de se débiner en douce ? Rien, je ne veux mettre personne sur la paille. 'Spèce d'ahuri !

Mais c'est qu'il s'en va cet idiot !

- Hé ! Toi !

- Dans un plan à trois, y'en a toujours un qui se fait baiser. Je préfère partir avant que ce soit moi !

* * *

**Des bonnes relations, des bonnes mœurs et de leur respect au sein d'une équipe de shinobi…**

- Allééé ! Tsunade, tu vas pas rester vieille fille toute ta vie.

- VA MOURIR PERVERS !

- Tu vois, t'es déjà complètement aigrie !

Il va se ramasser, comme d'hab'. Il ne comprendra jamais qu'il n'a aucune chance avec elle ? Remarque, moi non plus. De toute façon j'en ai pas envie. En fait si, mais pas d'une fille.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si con ? Et si hétéro ?

Enfin… ramasser ce que Tsunade envoie bouler ! La honte ! Impossible avec lui alors.

Je n'aime définitivement pas les filles, mais Jiraya, jamais ! Plutôt crever !

* * *

**Du nombre d'inconnues qu'on peut ramener en une soirée…**

Houlà, je vais être en retard à mes cours. Bof, pas grave, z-ont l'habitude.

Alors, je suis où déjà ? Dans mon lit, c'est déjà ça !

Avec qui, c'est un peu plus dur.

Pas de gaffe, elles sont irascibles au réveil.

Akari ? Enoki ? Des cheveux blonds, on élimine les brunes, Azusa ? Misao ? Izumi ? Ce grain de beauté, là, mais oui ! C'est Emiko !

Hein ? Une mèche brune ? Une… bicolore ?

….

Et merde…

C'est qui l'autre ?

Juré, la prochaine fois je fais gaffe à qui je ramène dans mon pieu.


	2. Chapter 2

Base : Naruto

Genre : drabbles en 100 mots

Pairing : divers et variés, pas souvent explicites… je vous laisse deviner (ou choisir) qui sont les perso du premier drabble !

Note : petite série sur la base de la question : est-ce que c'est vraiment mieux à trois ?

**Triplettes**

**De l'amour fraternel et de ses dangereuses applications**

Pourquoi je suis à poil dans un lit entre mon frère et ma sœur ?

Bonne question. Y'a pas de réponse. Ça pue juste le sexe. J'ai d'un coup très envie de vomir ! C'est dégueu… avec eux… C'est crade… on a fait… on a couché ensemble !

Faut que je me casse. Et vite, sinon je vais vomir pour de bon.

Pfiou ! Merde, il faut que j'efface à tout jamais ce souvenir de ma mémoire.

Remarque… je viens de coucher avec Temari et Gaara à la fois et je suis toujours en vie. Une veine de cocu !

* * *

**De l'amour fraternel (2) et de ses déviances**

Petit frère… ou petits frères ? Moui, on va dire qu'il fait partie de la famille maintenant.

Maintenant qu'il y est passé lui aussi.

Me vaincre, eux ! Ils sont encore loin du compte. Même en s'y mettant à deux, rien à faire ! Non, la différence est encore trop importante. Ils sont trop jeunes, trop impatients, inexpérimentés et téméraires… Ces deux-là sont décidément des têtes brûlées même s'ils sont forts. Je plains un peu Kakashi.

A Konoha, vous êtes peut-être des terreurs, mes chers petits, mais dans ce genre de face à face, vous ne faîtes pas le poids.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Base : Naruto

Genre : drabbles en 100 mots

Pairing : divers et variés, pas souvent explicites… je vous laisse deviner (ou choisir) qui sont les perso du premier drabble !

Note : petite série sur la base de la question : est-ce que c'est vraiment mieux à trois ?

**Triplettes**

**De l'autre bord et de son implication dans les relations maître/élève…**

Un cran à ma droite, un pervers reptilien vaguement pédophile obligé de se branler avec la langue pour cause de « meurtre de Hokage le troisième » foireux ayant entraîné la perte de l'usage de ses mimines.

Un cran plus loin sur la droite, un gamin franchement sado-masochiste hanté par une obsession incestueuse, capable de se mettre à genoux devant le précédent (pas pour prier, je vous pries de le croire) s'il est convaincu que ça va le rendre plus fort.

Et puis un binoclard nécrophile servant de jouet aux deux autres mais cent pour cent hétéro. Pauvre de moi.

* * *

**De l'usage fait de l'intelligence et de sa répartition dans une même équipe **

Nan mais Ino fais pas cette gueule ! C'est pas si dur ! Chouji, pas ça ! C'est casse gueule cette combinaison ! Nan ! Faut pas non plus bouger comme ça ! C'est une position à s'en prendre plein le cul !

Galèreuh !!! Comment on peut faire quelque chose de bien avec deux boulets de cet acabit ? Dire que je connais pleins de jeux supers… et que je dois m'occuper tout seul par manque de partenaire valable !

Non, décidément, je ne peux pas jouer au go à trois avec eux ! Ils sont trop cons !

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Base : Naruto

Genre : drabbles en 100 mots

Pairing : divers et variés, pas souvent explicites… je vous laisse deviner (ou choisir) qui sont les perso du premier drabble !

Note : petite série sur la base de la question : est-ce que c'est vraiment mieux à trois ?

série spéciale avec mon couple fétiche !

**Triplettes**

**Du trio... mais pas avec n'importe quoi !**

Une langue joueuse se glisse sur mon nez, nettoie mes joues et se faufile sur mes lèvres, mon menton, mon cou... mordille et puis une sensation chaude contre ma peau nue.

Quelque chose de dur se frotte contre mon ventre.

Je me décide à protester un peu, dès fois que son maître aurait une quelconque autorité sur la petite bêbête qui se frotte à moi depuis tout à l'heure. Pas que ça soit si désagréable, mais tout de même, on a des bonnes mœurs à respecter.

- Kiba...

- Mouarff, faut bien qu'il s'amuse aussi....

- Il n'a qu'à se trouver une chienne...

* * *

**Du problème qu'il pose... mais ils sont vachement plus nombreux que trois !**

Un truc me chatouille les doigts de pieds.... mmmmmh si c'est que j'espère, il aura droit à un mordillement spécial _lover_. Il remonte doucement ma cheville, le long de ma jambe... et redescend.

En même temps je sens ses mains sur ma taille... mais alors comment il arrive à me caresser la nuque au même moment ? Raah qu'il est fort mon mec !

Ho ! Encore des gili-gili ? Sur le torse cette fois ! Mais comment il fait, il est partout à la fois ?

Putain de doute !

Une main dans le cou.

Heeeerk ! Je le savais !

Saloperies !

- Shino !

- Faut bien qu'elles s'amusent.

* * *

**D'être à trois mais franchement parfois c'est pas fait exprès. **

D'abord le clebs : enfermé chez les Inuzuka. Ensuite les bestioles : enfermées... bon, elles sont toujours là mais se tiendront à carreau. Juré. Enfin les parasites divers, variés en tout genre : parents... au rez-de-chaussée, se doutent de rien, amis... sortie d'anniversaire d'Ino.

Je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire de plus pour être tranquilles tous les deux, seuls, pour au moins trois heures.

Tout prévu, tout allait bien jusqu'à lui !

- Héééé les gars planquez-moi, elles essayent de me tuer ! Hé ben qu'est-ce que vous faites à poil ? Hein ? Je dérange. Mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Base : Naruto

Genre : drabbles en 100 mots

Pairing : divers et variés, pas souvent explicites… je vous laisse deviner (ou choisir) qui sont les perso du premier drabble !

Note : petite série sur la base de la question : est-ce que c'est vraiment mieux à trois ?

série spéciale avec mon couple fétiche !

**Triplettes**

**Du fait que trois, c'est déjà trop. **

Avec un Uchiha, il avait gagné son seul ami, passait pour un nul jusqu'à ses treize ans, était un peu moins seul, trouvait un rival, devait se battre pour Sakura. Avec le deuxième Uchiha, il perdait un ami et gagnait un ennemi givré et avide de vengeance, s'exilait trois ans avec un ermite pervers, crapahutait dans les bois à chaque retour à Konoha et voyait pleurer Sakura.

Alors non, trois Uchiha, c'était trop. Vu le potentiel de catastrophe pour sa vie que possédait cette famille, le prochain Uchiha qui lui passait sous la main, il le fumait. Quel qu'il soit.

* * *

**Du fait que trois, ça ne dure pas. **

Le premier était dur, amer, profondément malheureux, fier et incroyablement doué. Il s'était enfui pour l'autre côté, encore un regret.

Le deuxième était arrogant, cabochard, nul mais travailleur, et résolument optimiste. Il avait trouvé un ermite pervers sur sa route, qui avait changé sa destiné.

La troisième était fougueuse, passionnée, la plus raisonnable et la plus inquiète pour eux. Elle avait choisi le meilleur maître, un Hokage.

Il avait eu trois élèves et chacun avait choisi une voie différente, un autre maître, meilleur que lui. Les enfants quittent un jour leur foyer. Même une belle équipe finit par se séparer.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Base : Naruto

Genre : drabble en 100 mots

Pairing : divers et variés, pas souvent explicites, parfois y'en a pas … je vous laisse deviner (ou choisir) qui sont les perso du premier drabble !

Note : petite série sur la base de la question : est-ce que c'est vraiment mieux à trois ?

**Triplettes**

* * *

**Du trois contre un, il n'y peut rien. **

- HARRGHEUU ! venez me chercher, j'vais crever

- Ben crève.

- Un peu de compassion, Sasuke.

- Crève, idiot !

- Vous voyez, les enfants, la confiance aveugle et inconditionnelle entre équipiers est....

- Arrêtez de parler ! Bande de lâcheurs ! V'nez me sortir de là !

- On le laisse, Sensei, il fait bientôt nuit.

- En principe, Sakura, on ne laisse pas un des nôtres derriè...

- Mais bougez-vous le cul ! Merde ! Je vais mourir noyé moi, si ça continue !

- En plus,c 'est ce débile qui avait la corde.

- Tant pis, on n'a qu'à le laisser ici, on reviendra demain.

- Les enfants...

- Deux contre un, c'est tout vu.

* * *

**Du fait qu'on peut pas tout faire à trois... **

- Arrête, c'est pas possible que tu viennes.

- C'est pas censé être une sortie en équipe ?

- J'ai dit qu'on pourrait y aller tous les trois si tu avais une place.

- Y'en avait que deux !

- Y'en avait trois autres, Ino, mais tu discutais quand elles sont sorties.

- Quelle bande de lâcheurs !

- T'as été dur, Shikamaru.

- Elle est chiante quand elle insiste. Et puis, elle va se faire une journée cancanage avec les autres filles et voilà.

- Tout de même...

- C'est ma faute si il n'y avait que deux places offertes et qu'on les a gagné et pas elle ? Amène-toi, Choji, ça commence.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Base : Naruto

Genre : drabble en 100 mots

Pairing : divers et variés, pas souvent explicites, parfois y'en a pas … je vous laisse deviner (ou choisir) qui sont les perso du premier drabble !

Note : petite série sur la base de la question : est-ce que c'est vraiment mieux à trois ?

Remise à jour et grand merci à Lonely Seira qui nous a signalé la faute sur le prénom de Kakashi et oui, c'est bien Hatake et non Hayate (on devait penser à Gekkou Hayate, nettement moins sexy comme couple et en plus, il est mort, alors !).

**Triplettes**

* * *

**Du fait qu'il peut y en avoir un de trop. **

La musique pulsait, forte, rythmée.

Ils dansaient, elle les regardait. Se tenir par la main, s'enlacer, se frotter l'un à l'autre. Ses cheveux blonds qui luisaient dans le noir. Et lui qui lui enserrait la taille de ses bras. Lui qui se la jouait dragueur, charmeur.

Bien sûr, pour déconner. Mais tout de même, faire ça pile sous ses yeux !

- Fais pas cette gueule, c'est juste une danse. Et ça ne se danse qu'à deux.

- C'est pas ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ?

- C'est sa coéquipière. Ils sont amis.

- Même. Il est à moi.

- Il a raison, Temari, t'es chiante.

* * *

**Trois ! Jamais de la vie !**

- JAMAIS !

- Mais tu ne...

- Jamais tu m'entends !

- Fais un tout petit effort. J'ai déjà trouvé des gens d'accord, ça ne posera aucun problème.

Il se glissa derrière son amant, passant amoureusement les bras autour de son torse. Et prit une voix inhabituellement suppliante.

- Juste pour un....

- Non.

- Juste pour essayer....

- Pas question.

- Pour moi...

- Je ne plaisant pas, Hatake !

- On peut toujours essayer...

- Mais on se demande ce qui te passe par la tête !

- T'es pas drôle Iruka.

- On ne fait pas ce genre de chose à la légère !

- Aller...

- Non. Des enfants, j'en ai plein l'académie, pas question d'adoption !

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Base : Naruto

Genre : drabble en 100 mots

Pairing : divers et variés, pas souvent explicites, parfois y'en a pas …

Note : petite série sur la base de la question : est-ce que c'est vraiment mieux à trois ?

**Triplettes**

* * *

**Des histoires de familles appliquées à la réconciliation **

Ils étaient tous deux assis, le dos droit, les yeux fixés sur un point lointain. Elle triturait nerveusement ses mains et... ben lui aussi. Il la regardait en coin, elle regardait au loin.

Il se décala un peu de son côté, elle se pencha jusqu'à effleurer les cheveux noirs.

Ils sursautèrent tous deux dans un bel ensemble.

- Désolée.

- Ne le sois pas, Hinata.

Elle lui sourit timidement. Il rosit délicatement. Leur regards en tous points semblables se croisèrent. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent.

Lorsqu'un shuriken se planta dans le mur exactement entre eux.

- Père a dit vous deviez m'entraîner, Neji. Maintenant !

- Hanabi !


	9. Chapter 9

Base : Naruto

Genre : drabble en 100 mots

Pairing : divers et variés, pas souvent explicites, parfois y'en a pas …

Note : petite série sur la base de la question : est-ce que c'est vraiment mieux à trois ?

**Triplettes**

* * *

**Trois, c'est aussi l'hésitation...**

D'un côté, elle est belle, elle est devenue gentille (un peu), elle m'aime bien (un peu plus qu'avant, déjà), elle me déteste pas (enfin, moins qu'avant). Elle est toujours toute seule et moi je suis son fan le plus fidèle.

D'un autre côté, je ne pense qu'à lui, je ne veux que lui et dés que j'ai trois secondes, c'est pour me demander comment le retrouver. J'ai personne d'autre et lui... personne ne le supporte comme moi.

Pourquoi faut-il que ct'ermite pervers de mes deux me dise des trucs cradingues comme « pourquoi choisir, quand tu peux avoir les deux ? ».

* * *

**Trois c'est toujours autant d'hésitation**

Naaan. J'ai pas pu boire autant hier, eux non plus. Dites moi qu'on a juste dormi dans le même lit parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas rentrer chez eux. Nan, pas crédible, pas les deux sales types d'un seul coup.

- S'pèce d'idiot..

Qu'il fait, en ricanant.

- Ça te fait rire, connard ?

- Nan mais tu te souviens pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu devais choisir celui qui serait digne de rester dans l'équipe sept.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, t'as dit qu'avant de choisir, il fallait que tu essayes.

- J'ai dit ça, moi ?

- T'as pas fait que le dire, d'ailleurs. Alors ? Ton choix est fait ?


End file.
